Our Cats and Allies
Many of our fellow packers dserve a special message, for without their loyalty I couldn't have done any of this. Instead of scarying others into our pack, we are like a family. Our allies will always be respected, as they too deserve a special message. Tdoggy (talk) 02:26, August 21, 2014 (UTC)Poison ''Fellow Packer's'' First is my fellow Fighter and Sister, gogo633. She has been with me since the begining, and I wouldn't go far without her. I trust her when I retire or go someplace that she will be amazing! Whenever a pack member needs help, she rushes to their side. Gogo, your the best. ScarletRed1, I remember when I first met you, being in ThunderClan, and being a noob. Wow have we come a far! from being in BloodClan (Encrypted) to moving around, you are always near me. For this I am thankful, for you are a true Sister, and I hope you will stay with us for as long as you can. My dear Dark, most truly I have known you forever. Starting off with Red and me, joining Bloodclan, life long friends. Without you I wonder if I would of stayed, or left the pack and rp world all together. Bonds within life are stronger then iron. Forever I remember. Awe the old days, eh Blizzard? Awsomearticwolf12, you better not leave. For being friends, you are more of a sister, counseling me and helping me along, when I'm in a cray mood...hehehe....And you showed my what life could be. Thank you for all you have done. Rainbowcowz, you will always have a place with us. Being Demolished Souls first deputy, I regret a rule I made. You are on he'll of a friend, always helping the need, and tolerating noobs. I'm so happy to have you back, and hope to see you every day. Awe bun1248, noble as always. Your loyalty and love for the pack is beyond beleif. You are always there, literally always there. Whenever I am alone, you come. A light in a forest, a stone in a river. Thanks for all you have done, and all for what you are doing. Ah, the newest member, and the one who's learning so much! Crystal10133, thank you for joining us. Welcome to the pack, and we our glad to have you. Being the step mom of Awsomearticwolf12, I see you are trustworthy. Thank you for joining, and we will see through your training. ''Allies '''We thank you for joining forces. Our loyalty and honor will uphold the crimson fights, and the sodden earth.' Catjaster~ Moon Clan- you have always been there. You helped to start Demolished Souls, and even made me a rogue. Your strength is high, your respect even higher. Honor follows you, and I am proud to be your allie. Your Clan is strong, and we would defend it at till we couldn't. '''Beanzypoo- Pack of Broken Souls- In the little time we have been allied, I see you are strong and earned the respect you are given. Being allied with you is an honor. '''http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/Pack_of_Broken_Souls